


In Hopes

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Elemental Magic, M/M, Magic training, Magic-Users, Shobinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Linfan has recently arrived in Smash, and as expected, her memories are almost totally wiped. Thankfully, as she learns her skills once more, her parents discuss how her training is going





	In Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> For #shobinweek2018, I just like Linfan, and want to explore her powers a bit

“Summon Thunder! Summon Copy!” The young Linfan shouts, summoning two Electric Elementals above her to accompany a third already present, as the pages of her tome flutter wildly. “Thoron!”   
  
Henry smiled as a large bolt of lightning shot passed him, and hit the training dummy not far away. It exploded into a fantastical array of broken wood and burning straw. His niece was re-learning her magic quickly, and at this rate she’ll probably surpass her cousin, if her display of power just now wasn’t an indicator she already has.   
  
The dark mage strolled up to Linfan and placed a hand to her shoulder. “You’re doing great! Though, your stance needs work nya ha!” He pushed against her back a little and tilted her chin. “Stand up straight, it’ll help keep the magic steady. Don’t want that lightning hitting the ground!”   
  
Linfan puffed out a cheek. “Cousin Morgan slouches all the time! Why do you get onto only me, Uncle Henry!?”   
  
“I get onto your cousin too, he’s just bad at listening, hahaha!” Henry turns to the broken dummy and utters a few words, reversing time and stitching it back together. “One more time, let me see your true power! I want you to imagine that’s your worst enemy, and make them explode!”   
  
With a heavy sigh Linfan stares over at her parents sitting on one of the benches nearby with her Aunt Robbi. They’re casually talking as she practices her Ether magic. It’s a little harder than just Anima magic itself, but her Homs blood makes it easier to incorporate the Summoning she started to learn from Melia. She sees Shulk give her a gentle smile and thumbs up, signaling her that she’s doing great.   
  
Over where the three adults are sitting, Robin’s been discussing how his daughter’s been relearning magic quite quickly, despite her apparent amnesia. Robbi has also been comparing her skills to Morgan after he had travelled into the past with the rest of the children. Both were extremely skilled Mages, as expected as children of the twin Tacticians, but Linfan was certainly picking up swordplay again much faster than Morgan was. Despite losing almost all her memories, similar to her father, Linfan is starting to remember some things she had forgotten, like how to incorporate Ether into the Anima magic, as it makes tomes much more efficient.    
  
Robin speaks up as he watches Linfan cast another Thoron right at her training dummy. “To think she’s actually half-human, but still completely capable of using Ether. She certainly is amazing.”   
  
“Being able to utilize the Monado is also impressive.” Shulk adds on. “I still wonder why it only activates at certain times, though. Perhaps her human blood is what’s interfering in its activation. I’ve only seen it activate when she’s in danger. Certainly that’s not useful in hopes of her getting used to its power.”   
  
Robbi leans over and rests a hand to Shulk’s shoulder. “I worried about Morgan as well when he relearned how to use magic. At first he could only use it when he was extreme danger, but soon enough being able to use magic second nature returned to him. Linfan is surely just having the same trouble right now.”   
  
Both of Linfan’s parents smile before watching their daughter obliterate the dummy once more. One day she’ll be a match for them both. On that day, Linfan will be able to use both the Monado like the Heiress she is, and utilize magic like the Tactician’s daughter she is. With Henry showing her the ropes of Anima magic, and even a bit of Dark magic, she’ll reach that point in no time


End file.
